Dressing Up As Titans
by CursedRedRose
Summary: It's Halloween and the Teen Titans are hosting a party where everyone has to come dressed as another Titan. Hilarity ensues but who will win Best Costume? With a nice big dollop of Flinx, Robstar and BBRae.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, we would be on Season 20 by now or something like that.**_

 _ **Please leave a review. They make my day!**_

"Guys…this is seriously not funny." Robin fumed. He was being squashed in on all sides by his friends, all of which were dressed like him, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"C'mon man smile!" Cyborg called out from behind him as a camera flashed. "You know you love it really!"

It was Halloween and the night of the Teen Titans Halloween Party. The party had become an annual event after the creation of Titans East and this year was already shaping up to be the biggest in memory with the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil a few months before meaning a lot more Titans had turned up. Nobody was allowed in without a costume and there was always a dress up theme each year with an award for Best Costume. The year before it had been a Villains theme, which had pissed Robin off when most people had turned up as Slade, and the year before that it had been Heroes Without Powers, where there had been shedloads of police officers and firemen. Raven had won Best Costume both times, the first time as Sherlock Holmes, mainly for originality, and the second time because her Trigon costume had given several Titans nightmares.

This year it had been Fellow Titans and all of the male Titans, led by Cyborg, had hatched a sneaky plan so that when Robin had turned up at the party, he had been met with multiple versions of himself. What had made it worse was that Speedy had got involved and looked so convincing that even Starfire had mistaken him for Robin, going up and giving him a kiss and hug before realising her mistake and running away red-faced. When Robin had heard about this, at length from Kid Flash, he had been even more annoyed, especially as he had dressed as Speedy and everyone had been getting them mixed up, at first by accident and then on purpose to see how mad they could get them both.

"I'm going to kill you later tin can." Speedy hissed at Cyborg, who was wearing an oversize Robin costume he had made himself and was still brandishing the camera.

"Shut up Speedy." Robin muttered darkly back, even though he was also considering the idea.

"Robin, please do not be so unhappy! Today is the joyous day of the costumes!" Starfire flew into her boyfriend's vision and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She was also dressed in Robin gear but she hadn't known about the plot and she was the only person in the room that Robin didn't mind was dressed as him. In fact, it found it sweet.

"Yeah, lighten up Robin!" Kid Flash zoomed past him and then appeared in front of them, munching on an oozing sandwich. He was also dressed as Robin, the only thing marking him out being his bright red hair. "It's Halloween! By the way, have you guys seen Jinx yet? I'm so excited for her first Titans party!"

"Not yet," Robin said, flicking some crumbs Kid Flash had sprayed onto his Speedy costume away. He reached a hand up to scratch the top of his head which was now flattened down and orange. He was really beginning to regret dyeing his hair. Thank God it was only for one night. "I haven't seen Raven or Beast Boy yet either."

"Raven's probably waiting 'til last so she can make a big entrance." Kid Flash mused as he finished off his sandwich and then was suddenly holding a bag of potato chips.

"She's not that showy," Robin said, taking a chip and ignoring the look Kid Flash gave him. "She's probably putting the finishing touches to her costume. She does take it pretty seriously, surprisingly enough. Besides you're still mad at her from last year."

"I was robbed!" Kid Flash cried out. "My Mad Mod costume was the best!"

"Oh really? Did yours make some people leave early?" Speedy grinned and Kid Flash gave him a sulky look. "And you haven't tried that hard this year." He pointed at his costume, identical to so many others.

"I decided to give Jinx a shot," Kid Flash said generously. "I'm really excited to see her costume. She's kept it a secret from me all week and you do not know how competitive she gets."

"Well, everyone has made an effort," Cyborg burst into the conversation. "Even the League of Robins!"

They cast a sweeping glance across the packed room and even Robin had to agree. Everyone had come in costume and was easily recognisable. In one corner Bumblebee, dressed as Aqualad with her hair slicked back, was telling off a guilty-looking Más y Menos, who looked the most adorable in their mini Robin outfits, for trying to dress Silkie in a mini Robin mask and cape. They stood with their head hung down and the items clutched in their hands as Silkie made a grateful getaway towards the table of food. Hotspot was chatting to Argent who was dressed as Raven and Jericho was sign-talking to Kole who, to everyone's surprise, had come as Starfire and was looking to be a contender for the Best Costume prize. It was also really funny to see Jericho as he looked everywhere but at her exposed midriff. Gnarrk hadn't been able to attend and everybody was slightly relieved; nobody fancied hosing down the walls again like they had had to do the last time he came to the Tower and challenged Cyborg to an eating contest.

The door banged open and Kid Flash hopefully turned around and jerked his head up but was disappointed when Beast Boy triumphantly staggered into the room. Unlike almost every other guy, he was not dressed as Robin, but instead his body was covered in chunks of blue and grey painted cardboard and foam and half his face was concealed by a hastily-made mask with a glowing red eye in its centre. He stood there proudly, wobbling under the bulk of his Cyborg costume as the room burst out laughing.

"What?! What did I do?!" He asked as Cyborg, tears of mirth streaming down his face, came and slapped him on the back and then used him as support. "Is this awesome or what?!"

"I'm going with 'or what.'" Speedy said and Starfire hit him, sending him flying across the room into the nearest wall.

"Beast Boy it is a wondrous costume, coming as friend Cyborg," she gushed as she examined it from every angle. "Do you agree Robin?"

"It is pretty good Beast Boy," Robin admitted with a smile. "For you."

"Hey! Somebody has to try and knock Raven off the top spot!" Beast Boy said, throwing his arms up and nearly falling over. "I can't have her beating me three years running! Is she here yet?"

"Not yet." Kid Flash sped over from helping Speedy, now devouring another sandwich. "Hey have you seen-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the door opened again behind him and the whole room went silent. Kid Flash watched all his friends as they stared at the door with their mouths hanging open. He turned around and instantly saw why.

Jinx was standing boldly in the doorway her costume finally complete. Her hair was up in its usual horseshoe-shaped style but it was now a brilliant ketchup red and the bands tying it in place were bright yellow. Her face had a yellow mask over her eyes and her body was coated in tight yellow and red spandex which showed off her slim gymnasts build to perfection. On her chest, there was a giant red lightning bolt and she wore red heeled boots on her feet. Everyone was gobsmacked. Somehow she had managed to make Kid Flash's superhero outfit look good even _hot_.

They all turned to look at Kid Flash who was staring at Jinx like he had never seen a woman before. His sandwich was now on the floor and he was babbling words like an idiot as his face grew just as red as her costume.

"I…err…I…um…I gotta…excuse me for a moment!" He garbled as he suddenly raced from the room.

"Well something got him hot under the collar." Speedy remarked suggestively and Starfire punched him again. This time, it was Bumblebee who had to grudgingly detangle him from the wall.

Jinx walked over to them and gave a twirl, unembarrassed by the looks she was receiving. "Hey guys, what do you think?" She said. "I stole one of his old uniforms, it took me hours to get it to fit me. Where did Wally go?"

"We're not sure." Cyborg said, averting his eyes. Starfire flew over and gave Jinx a bone-cracking hug.

"Oh friend Jinx, you look the amazing!" She enthused. "She will surely win Best Costume, don't you think friends?"

"Maybe." Robin said. "We still have to see Raven though. She could still pull it out of the bag. Have you seen her yet Jinx?"

"I haven't, no," Jinx said before she started frowning. "Although…I did pass her room and I'm sure I heard her…I couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying."

"Raven's crying?" Beast Boy jumped in. "I'll go to her!"

"No, Starfire you go. By the time Beast Boy gets there, the party will be over." Robin commanded as Starfire nodded and flew out of the door. Beast Boy looked disgruntled but was distracted by the return of Kid Flash who reappeared next to them, soaking wet and panting heavily.

"Dude what happened to you?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Went…to go…cool off…in Pacific Ocean…" Kid Flash heaved, exhausted from running. "Needed…to chill…"

"Aww do I really have that effect on you, babe?" Jinx teased standing with her hands on her hips. Kid Flash looked up at her again. His face instantly coloured up again, he put his hands over his crotch and he ran back out of the room. Jinx burst out laughing.

"Oh I do love messing with him." She giggled as the others looked at her disapprovingly. "What?" She added. "I'll make it up to him later…"

"How's about you start now?" Jinx gasped as Kid Flash appeared behind her with a giant grin on his face. He hugged her tightly to him as he rained down kisses on her neck.

"Get off me, you're soaked!" Jinx struggled feebly but soon she was laughing and kissing him back. Everyone else awkwardly looked away. It was really weird seeing himself making out with Kid Flash, thought Robin, even though it was obvious it wasn't him. This was proving to be a crazy night.

Then they heard more noises coming from behind the door, so loud that they made Jinx and Kid Flash pull apart. All the Titans looked at the closed door as the noises came closer. Robin could clearly hear two voices, one pleading, one tearful.

"Star I'm not coming out, this is too embarrassing, please just let me go back to my room…"

"Raven, please, you look perfect, come and see all of our friends, it is the night of the Halloween, they will not care…"

The door slid open as Starfire first tried coaxing Raven out gently before pulling her into the light. Raven gasped and tried to shield herself as everyone stared at her costume in disbelief.

Raven was dressed in all black, with a big pink-coloured V down her front, a grey belt and grey gloves and boots but that wasn't what they were all staring at. What they were looking at was her hair and skin which had been dyed a bright shade of green. Her short hair had been gelled up into spikes and every spot of visible skin was green as mown grass.

Raven moaned in despair and covered her face with her gloved hands. "I knew this was a bad idea." She said muffled as she shot a death glare at a beaming Starfire.

Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy who was looking at her in awe. He waddled up to her and brushed her hair away from her covered face. "You came as me?" He said, a smile growing on his face. "Really?"

Raven nodded. "I…thought it would be a good idea but I wasn't sure how you would take it…"

"I think it's awesome!" Beast Boy held her tightly and kissed her before she could protest. "I love it!"

"I think we just found a winner!" Robin said as people swarmed over to her to offer their congratulations. Starfire flew over their heads to his side and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her ear, making her blush.

At the back of the room, still entwined, Jinx and Kid Flash stared at the small crowd around Raven and Beast Boy.

"I can't believe it!" Jinx muttered crossly. "I spent ages on this and she's won three times now!"

"She did go to a lot," Kid Flash said. "And you'll have next year. You'll still be here next year, won't you?"

"That depends," Jinx murmured as her hand climbed up Kid Flash's spine, making him shiver. "You still planning on keeping me here?"

She squealed as he hoisted her upwards into his arms and they disappeared from the party and arrived on the rooftop. "Oh, you're staying here all right," Kid Flash whispered into her neck as his hands untied her hair and it fell around them, a wave of brightest rose red. "And I'm never letting you go."


End file.
